1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to container data center systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A container data center system usually includes a container, a plurality of servers, at least one regulating device, and a cooling device. The container is hollow and defines a receiving room for receiving the servers and the regulating device. The regulating device is electrically connected to the servers. Users usually regulate the servers with the regulating device. The receiving room is maintained at a certain temperature by the cooling device such that the servers can work normally. However, the servers and the regulating device are in the same receiving room, the temperature is usually too low for the users and makes the users feel uncomfortable in the receiving room.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a container data center system, which can overcome the limitations described.